


Funbags

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Boob worship, Breasts, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Self-Insert, Yondu Undonta - Freeform, boobs, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: You find that your boobs have grown and now, your bra doesn't fit. You're worried but a certain blue space pirate puts your mind at ease.





	Funbags

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It's my first self-insert story! Believe it or not, this is slightly inspired my relationship with fiancee as well as how I sometimes felt about my body.

Frowning at yourself in the mirror, you came to a conclusion. Your breast had definitely gotten bigger. Great, this was exactly what you needed! Bigger boobs and not a single bra shop in the whole galaxy! You could possibly ask Quill if he could somehow buy you some. But then, you realized that if you asked him to buy you bras, he would never let live it down. Sighing, you tried to think. What could you possibly do? For now, you decided to maybe just wear a sweater. Now, where on did you put that stupid sweater? **  
**

You heard the door open. Shit, Yondu was back! Quickly, you grabbed a shirt and put it on.

“Ah, there you are. What are you still doing in here?” He asked.

“Nothing, just—thinking maybe redecorating!”

That was the best lie you could think of? Yeah, Yondu was going to know you were lying. He stared at for a second and then he crossed his arms. While Yondu wasn’t the smartest man in the galaxy, he knew you well enough since the two of you had been together for three years. Lying to him never worked so you never did it but right now, you didn’t want him to look at you. Not until you found a way to fix your problem.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing, everything is fine!” You smiled.

“You’re doing that thing that you do when you lie.”

“Smiling?”

“Fake smiling.”

Fuck. You shouldn’t have tried to smile. Whenever you lied and you tried smiling, it looked weird.

“No, I’m fine. I promise. I just have to find my sweater.”

“It’s hotter than Drax’s nipples in this ship! You don’t need no goddamn sweater!”

Okay, this wasn’t working. Yondu knew you too well. He had already caught you lying and he probably noticed you wearing an old shirt. It was the only thing you could find. It was a T-shirt from Earth with the Beatles on it and you only wore it when you slept since it had a hole in it.

“What is wrong?” He asked again.

“For the last time, nothing!” You said. “I just need my sweater.”

“No you don’t,” Yondu placed his hands his hips. “Take off that shirt.”

So at this point, you decided to just walk past him. Sadly, this didn’t work and you also forgot that Yondu was much stronger than you. Before you know it, Yondu was trying to wrestle with you. First, you tried pushing him away but he wrapped his arms around you. Then, you tried biting him which only made him bite you. Then you managed to slip out of his grasp. It was only for a second because he grabbed you again. But instead of grabbing you by the arm, he grabbed the shirt. Since it was old and had holes, that was all it took for the shirt to rip. So you were left in an ill-fitting bra.

“Don’t look!” You cried as you turned around.

“Did someone hit you? You got a scar? Why ain’t you looking at me?” Yondu came up behind you. “Come on, turn around.”  
  


Yondu turned you around but your arms were covering your breasts.

“Move your arms.”  
  


“No,” You shook your head. “You’re going to freak out.”

“Is this some weird human thing? Move your arms.”

“If I move them, you have to promise not to freak out.”

“Fine, I won’t.”

With a sigh, you moved your arms. There was an awkward silence.

“Okay, I’m lookin at your tits. I’m not complaining but why?”

“Yondu, they got bigger! Look!” You pointed at them. “They’re massive now.”

“And this is a problem?”

“Oh my god, my bra doesn’t even fit!” You whimpered slightly. “The last one broke so this is the only one I have! I can’t walk around without a bra! This also means I gained weight! Oh my god, I must be getting fat! Fuck, I’ll have to go on a diet and work out and—”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Yondu took your hand. “Calm down.”

“I can’t! I worked so hard to maintain my weight and now I’m getting fat again!” A tear rolled your cheek.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Yondu pulled you closer. “Now I don’t know that much about humans so I might be wrong here but don’t humans gain weight? They’re supposed to do that.”

“No one wants a fat girlfriend.” You pushed him away.

“Guess my name is no one,” Yondu pulled you back. “So what if you’re fat? I don’t give a fuck. I mean you’re dating an ugly bastard like me right? Why would I care about how you look?”

“You are not ugly, you’re ruggedly handsome.” You replied.

“I’m blue with jagged teeth. You have a weird definition of handsome,” He said with a smirk. “Bottom line, big tits aren’t the end of the world. Same if you end up getting fat.”

“Yeah but I still need bras. I can’t walk around braless.”

“I vote for walking around braless.”

You just stared at him and he gave you a sheepish grin. It was at that moment you bra finally snapped. The clasp came undone. Rolling your eyes, you removed the useless garment.

“Great, now what am I going to do?” You ask with a sigh. “There is no way I’m asking Quill to buy me a new one and—Yondu?”  
  


Since Yondu was blue, his cheeks turned a strange shade of purple when he blushed. It was rare to see him blush. Some people don’t believe you when you tell them that Yondu can and has blushed. Confused, you looked at his eyes and followed his gaze. Oh, that was why he was blushing. With a small smile, you dropped your broken bra and then squeezed your breasts together. Yondu’s blush grew. Alright, maybe having bigger tits wasn’t so bad.

“See something you like?” You asked.

“I see something that I’d like to motorboat.” He replied.

“Pervert.”

“Sexy.”

Smiling, you wrapped your arms around him and kissed him. Against your lips, you felt that familiar cocky smirk form as he returned your passion. Pulling you closer, he kissed you deeply while his hands went to your breasts. You pulled back to look down. The more you thought about it, the more you liked these big old sacks of fat. Yondu’s thumbs rubbed over your nipples repeatedly, making them hard. The familiar heat rose from your core as he continued.

He stopped and you were about to ask why when he suddenly slung you over his shoulder.   He walked to the bed and threw you onto to it before getting on top of you. His red eyes roamed over your body, taking in the sight of you. Being exposed before him made you blush slightly, wondering how you looked to him. He removed his jacket and took off his shirt before kissing you intensely. While your lips were locked, his hands unzipped your pants and he pulled them down roughly.

Yondu continued to kiss you, trailing down your neck. He’d nip at your skin, making you shudder and your toes curl. Down he went, Yondu’s lips lavishing your skin until he came to your breasts. Your eyes went wide once you felt his rough tongue against your nipple. A moan escaped your lips. Getting the desired effect, Yondu continued to lick. The heat within your core began to flow through your legs and up into your chest. Breathlessly, you moaned his name and that spurred him on.

“Damn, these are big,” He said, looking at you. “And the best part? I don’t have to share ‘em.”

“Last time I checked, these were attached to me.”

“C’mon darling, you know they’re mine,” Yondu grinned. “All mine.”

Yondu captured your nipple between his teeth, making you gasp. Once more you closed your eyes as you began to moan. Desperately, your hand reached down towards your already soaked panties but Yondu batted you away.

“Baby, please!” You whimper.

“Not yet, I wanna enjoy my new toys.”

Yondu grabbed your breasts and squished them together. He waggled his eyebrows before sucking on both your nipples. Another moan comes from you as he sucked. You could feel your nipples pushing together in his mouth. It felt tight and slick and utterly amazing. It was driving you crazy, the overwhelming hotness of it all. Panting, you tried pushing him away. Yondu didn’t budge.

“Yondu, please!” You said between moans. “It’s too tight!”

“But I like seeing you squirm,” He finally released your breasts. “I don’t know how you could hate this rack of yours.”

Yondu grabbed your breasts, squeezing the soft flesh and then rubbing your nipples again. Your moan was muffled as he kissed you again. His thumbs teased your nipples. Yondu continued to kiss you as rubbed, tugged and flicked the harden nipples. God, the teasing was driving you mad! All you could do was hungrily kiss him back and rub your crotch against his. Yondu knew what you wanted but he was having fun teasing you. But two could play at this game. While he continued to play with your breasts, you let knee nudge his bulge. Instantly, Yondu tensed up and you smiled.

“I have a feeling you want something.” Yondu grinned.

“Yes, can you guess what it is?”

Yondu’s smile grew. Finally, he removed those goddamn pants. When he pulled down his boxers, his alien dick was revealed. It almost looked like a human dick despite being blue. But on the sides, it had some strange type of tendrils. They looked sharp but didn’t hurt. Either way, you loved it. Big, thick and all yours. Quickly, you slipped off your panties. Yondu ran a hand over your leg, looking at with a proud look. You couldn’t help but smile. Who cared if your breasts were big? Yondu didn’t. In fact, he liked them. If he liked, maybe you could.

Opening up your legs a bit more, Yondu wrapped his arm around your waist before pushing in. You brought a finger up to your mouth and bit down on it. Your other hand grasped the bed sheets as he began to thrust forward. While he did, your massive breasts wobbled. Yondu licked his lips as he stared at your chest. In the back of your head, you were thinking of ways to use these to your advantage. It would be very easy to get your way now.

“Play with them.” He commanded.

Grabbing your breasts, you pressed them together. Yondu’s grin grew as you fondled yourself. You lick the top of your breasts, biting at your flesh and grabbing your nipples. Yondu shivered but he didn’t stop. All this just made him more eager. You moaned loudly as he fucked you vigorously but you didn’t stop playing with your tits. Smiling, you got an idea. It took a bit of maneuvering but you managed to stick your own nipple into your mouth.

“Fuck, that is hot.” Yondu breathed.

Keeping your eyes on him, you licked your nipple and Yondu whimpered. He probably wanted to play with them. No, it was your turn now. With your eyes still on him, you encircled your nipple with your tongue. He whimpered again and picked up speed. His breathing becomes quick as he grips your shoulder. He slammed into you, hitting your g-spot. Letting out a moan of pleasure, you orgasm. Yondu thrust a bit more until you feel his release. Panting, he collapsed on top of you.

“I love you.” He managed.

“Are you talking to me or the tits?”

“Can it be both?” Yondu asked with a toothy grin. “So are you gonna keep them?”

“Depends. Will a certain, sexy space pirate of mine buy me a new bra?”

“What if I buy you one hundred new bras, some new shirts and one of those fangled new iPod things if you let me play with your tits all day?”

Yeah, you were going to enjoy your big tits.


End file.
